No medicine is strong enough
by Nysiu
Summary: Tamaki x Sogo


**Kleines Vorwort!**

Die letzte FF die ich ernsthaft geschrieben habe ist nun acht Jahre her.

Ich bin keine besonders gute Schreiberin und möchte nur sagen, dass ich nicht wirklich Skill für so etwas besitze! Ich schreibe, wie es mir in den Sinn kommt und na ja...berücksichtigt das doch bitte! :3

Ich wollte einfach meinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen und da ich von MEZZO nicht genug bekomme, wollte ich mich seit langem einmal wieder am schreiben versuchen! Dabei habe ich mich direkt für einen One-Shot entschieden, da ich schon früher dazu neigte, begonnene Projekte nie zu beenden. (Shaaame xD)

Jenachdem wie gut das hier ankommt und ob es überhaupt jemandem gefällt, würde ich mich sogar an eine weitere FF setzten. Natürlich auch zu Tamaki x Sogo! 3

Und jetzt wünsche ich jedem, der das hier lesen sollte, viel Spaß! :3

* * *

''Sou-chan...BITTE!'' So ging es schon fast den halben Tag lang. Immer wieder bettelte Tamaki den Älteren an, während dieser nur noch ein Seufzen nach dem anderen von sich geben konnte. Gab Tamaki denn niemals auf? Wie es aussah vorerst nicht. ''Warum gehst du nicht einfach alleine?'' Keiner der Gruppe schien Tamaki begleiten zu wollen oder zumindest schien keiner der anderen so wirklich Zeit zu haben. ''Ich will nicht allein.'' Eine klare Antwort. So ließ Sogo nur die Schultern hängen und sah ein weiteres Mal hinab zu seiner Hand, in welcher er einen Flyer hielt.

Schon seit Tagen erzählte ihm Tamaki davon. Es gab einen Sonderverkauf in einem nahegelegenen Supermarkt und es würde einen kleinen Parkplatzverkauf geben. Ebenso sollte ein Maskottchen dabei sein und dies war ausgerechnet Ousama Pudding höchstpersönlich gewesen. Nicht nur, dass man dort extrem viel Pudding abstauben konnte, Tamaki wollte unbedingt ein Foto mit diesem überdimensional großem Ding haben. ''Sou-chan...'', kam es nur noch jaulend von Tamaki, welcher sogar vor Sogo kniete und die Unterarme auf dessen Knien abgestützt hatte.

Er konnte es nicht...nicht noch einmal nein sagen. Er konnte diesem süßen Kerl einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen, weshalb er sich dann doch ergab und vorsichtig nickte. ''Na gut...ich komme mi- !'' Wirklich ausreden konnte der Weißhaarige nicht einmal, denn sofort wurde er von Tamaki regelrecht umgeworfen und umarmt. ''Juhuuuu!'', hallte es durch das ganze Haus und den anderen war klar: Es hatte sich ein Opfer gefunden.

Es war schön gewesen Tamaki so einfach glücklich machen zu können und genauer betrachtet gab sich der Blauhaarige wirklich schon mit recht einfachen Dingen zufrieden. Ziemlich erstaunlich für einen Jungen in seinem Alter, jedoch musste man dabei bedenken, dass Tamaki nicht das Leben geführt hatte, wie so manch anderer Jugendlicher. Aufgewachsen in einer Einrichtung...da musste man sicherlich auf die ein oder anderen Dinge verzichten, bis vor einiger Zeit besaß der Puddingliebhaber ja nicht einmal ein Handy! Allein die Vorstellung war schon seltsam genug gewesen.

Recht schnell brach das Wochenende über sie herein und auch der Tag, an dem es zum Supermarkt ging. ''Du willst dir echt von all dem Geld Pudding kaufen!?'', die empörte Stimme kam von Yamato, welcher sich auf diesen Schock erst einmal seine Brille auf dem Nasenrücken wieder hochschieben musste. ''Nein, Ousama Pudding!'' - ''Das ist nicht dein ernst?'' - ''Doch!'' Ein lautes Seufzen ging durch die Runde und Sogo sammelte erst einmal das Geld von Tamaki ein, damit dieser es nicht noch auf halben Weg verlor.  
''Tamaki's Liebe zu Ousama Pudding ist so groß, wie meine Liebe zu Magical Kokona! Endless Love!'' Nagi war Feuer und Flamme, weshalb er den Jüngeren ermunterte und zunickte. Dabei konnten die anderen eigentlich nur den Kopf schütteln, während Sogo Tamaki aber schon am Ärmel nahm und nach sich zog.

Zusammen suchten sie diesen Supermarkt auf und es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis man von weitem tatsächlich einen großen Ousama Pudding durch die Meute wackeln sehen konnte. ''Ousama Pudding!'' Schneller als Sogo sehen konnte war Tamaki verschwunden. Dieser große Kerl war so schnell, dass er in Windeseile direkt bei diesem riesigen Berg von Pudding gewesen war, um sich ihm an den Hals zu werfen. Sicherlich überraschte so etwas den Mensch in dem Kostüm ein wenig, so etwas war er bestimmt nur von kleineren Kindern gewohnt, doch er behandelte Tamaki wie jeden anderen auch. ''Schnell! Mach ein Foto, Sou-chan!'', drängelte es der Größere und posierte dann auch schon glücklich neben dem Pudding. Fleißig fotografierte der Kleinere alles und sah sich danach auf seiner Kamera immer mal wieder die Bilder an. /Er sieht so gut aus.../ Die Gedanken hatten sich einfach so durch seinen Kopf geschlichen, doch als es schon zu spät war und Sogo sich selbst ertappte, wurde er ein wenig rot.

Im nächsten Moment schubste ihn aber auch schon ein kleines Kind näher zu den beiden heran (natürlich versehentlich) und Tamaki grinste, woraufhin er Sogo noch näher zog und sein Handy hinaus holte. ''Gute Idee, wir machen zusammen eins!'' Erst sah der Weißhaarige ein wenig überfordert hinauf, lächelte dann aber in die Kameralinse des Handys und zusammen machten sie ein Selfie mit dem König.

Mehrmals bedankte sich Tamaki noch für die Fotos beim Pudding, ehe er sich ans Shoppen heran machte. Es gab ab heute einige neue Sorten und Geschmacksrichtungen, welche er natürlich unbedingt probieren musste. Auch Sogo sah sich etwas um, aber eher, um Ausschau für Tamaki zu halten doch machte er nebenbei auch immer wieder ein paar Fotos, wenn er schon einmal seine Kamera dabei hatte, musste er dies auch nutzen. ''Möchtest du auch etwas?'', fragte es Tamaki nach einiger Zeit, wobei dieser schon eine menge Pudding eingepackt hatte. ''Nein, danke.'' Sogo lächelte sanft, doch irgendwie machte sich ein enttäuschter Blick auf den Zügen des Größeren breit. ''Wieso nicht? Irgendetwas, die haben hier ja noch mehr...nicht nur Pudding.'' Irgendwie wollte Tamaki den anderen dazu überreden, etwas zu wollen. Etwas, was Tamaki ihm kaufen konnte, doch irgendwie...wollte es nicht klappen. ''Ach schade...''

Hin und wieder trennten sich ihre Wege, doch nachdem Tamaki endlich einmal alles bezahlt hatte, mit einer wirklich stattlichen Summe, wenn man bedachte, dass es NUR Pudding gewesen war, trat er wieder an Sogo heran. ''Ob das überhaupt alles in unseren Kühlschrank passt?'' Sogo's Bedenken waren nicht ohne Grund, immerhin war der Kühlschrank der Band nicht wirklich leer gewesen. ''Das muss passen!'', kam es nur schnaubend von Tamaki zurück. Jedoch konnten sie sich nicht lange Gedanken darum machen. ''MEZZO!'' Ein Mädchen schrie...recht hysterisch, machte andere aufmerksam und auf einmal waren die Jungs von einer Gruppe Fans überrumpelt worden. Sogo versuchte irgendwie freundlich zu bleiben, ließ sich auf Fotos und Autogramme ein, was Tamaki auch tat, doch es wurde immer mehr. ''Wir müssen hier weg!'', zischte es Tamaki leise zu dem anderen, welcher ihn nur hilflos ansah. ''Und wie hast du dir das gedacht?'' Kurz zögerte der Jüngere, griff Sogo plötzlich an der Hand und...rannte vor, wobei er den ahnungslosen Sogo erst hinter sich her stolpern ließ. ''T-Tamaki-kun!'' Zum Glück hatte er sich noch fangen können, stolperte somit dem anderen nach, während einige Mädchen ganz angetan schrien oder sie verfolgten.

Das ganze wurde zum Spießrutenlaufen, doch Tamaki war trainiert und hatte viel Ausdauer, im Gegensatz zu Sogo. ''T-Tamaki...'', gab es dieser schon außer Atem von sich. ''I-ich kann nicht mehr...'' Sie liefen tatsächlich schon eine Weile, doch diese Fans waren extrem hartnäckig! Länger laufen konnten sie nicht, außer er wollte Sogo noch auf dem Boden hinter sich her schleifen, keine gute Idee. Schnell sah sich der Blauhaarige immer wieder um, zog Sogo plötzlich um die Ecke, in eine wirklich sehr schmale und dunkle Gasse hinein und presste ihm die Hand auf die Lippen, mit welche er eben noch die Hand des anderen gehalten hatte.  
Sogo, der kaum hinterherkam, zuckte nur zusammen, sah erst mit großen Augen zu dem anderen hinauf, verstand dann aber, was der Plan gewesen war. ''Shhh...'', kam es nur leise von Tamaki, welcher aus der Gasse hinaus sah und angespannt wartete. Sogo atmete schnell gegen die Hand des anderen, versuchte den Atem zu beruhigen und sah hinab. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie verdammt nahe sie sich waren.

Tamaki stand an ihn gepresst, denn mehr gab diese kleine Gasse nicht her. Nur langsam nahm dieser die Hand vom Mund des Älteren und sah diesen dann auch an. Jetzt konnte er auch noch ganz deutlich den Atem des Größeren auf seiner Haut spüren. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und zudem waren sie sich selbst mit dem Gesicht sehr nahe. Sogo's Knie...wurden gerade unglaublich weich. Tamaki lächelte und streichelte entschuldigend über den Arm des anderen. ''Tut mir leid, Sou-chan...wie soll ich das wieder gut machen?'' Er hatte doch nicht gewollt, dass sie nun auch noch vor einer Gruppe Fans hatten flüchten mussten, immerhin war Sogo doch extra schon zu dieser Veranstaltung mitgekommen. ''Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bedankt...vielen Dank, Sou-chan!'' Und plötzlich...kam Tamaki näher, sehr nahe. Sanft drückte der Blauhaarige seine Lippen auf die Wange von Sogo und gab ihm somit einen sanften Kuss. Augenblicklich lief Sogo rot an, doch auch eine leichte Röte hatte sich auf den Wangen von Tamaki gebildet.

Mit einem leisen Geräusch löste sich Tamaki von der Wange des anderen und...OH GOTT! Wie gerne hätte Sogo den anderen gerade richtig geküsst...auf die Lippen und nicht nur einen Kuss auf die Wange. Alles in Sogo fing an sich zu drehen, ihm wurde heiß und kalt zu gleich. ''Lass uns gehen, die scheinen weg zu sein.''  
Mit einem Mal besann sich der Ältere und nickte zögerlich. ''Ja...gehen wir...'' zuerst quetschte sich Tamaki aus der Gasse hinaus, woraufhin Sogo folgte, um gemeinsam nach Hause zu gehen.

''Das passt niemals.'' - ''DOCH. Es muss passen!'' Vier der sieben Jungs standen vorm Kühlschrank. Mitsuki, Iori, Riku und Tamaki. ''Du hättest einfach nicht so viel kaufen sollen.'' Iori hatte irgendwie versucht das ganze mit viel Logik anzugehen, doch es war einfach zu viel gewesen. ''Wir könnten ja schon ein paar essen, dann passt es sicherlich!'' - ''Niemals!'' Tamaki reagierte nur geschockt, immerhin wollte er alles für sich haben und probieren. Mitsuki lachte nur, welcher auch ständig versuchte, die ganzen Dinger irgendwie anders in den Kühlschrank zu legen. ''Ich hab's!'' Riku lächelte zuversichtlich und sah die anderen drei an. ''Frieren wir doch einfach ein, was zu viel ist. Das kannst du jederzeit auftauen und dann essen!'' - ''Gute Idee!'', gab es Mitsuki begeistert von sich und auch Tamaki nickte.  
''Das würde ich nicht tun, das Zeug wird nur wässrig.'', kam es nur etwas entfernt von Yamato, welcher am Esstisch saß und in einer Zeitung las. ''Scheiße...'', brummte es Tamaki nur und senkte den Blick. Es dauerte noch lange. Gefühlte Stunden verbrachten sie gemeinsam vor dem Kühlschrank und waren allesamt schon beinahe am verzweifeln gewesen. Erst einige Zeit und einen ausgemisteten Kühlschrank später war das Werk aber doch vollbracht gewesen, der Pudding wart untergebracht!

Ein leises Klopfen ertönte und nur langsam hob Sogo den Kopf. ''Herein.'' Die Tür schob sich sachte auf und in den Raum trat Tamaki, welcher die Tür auch schon mit dem Fuß wieder zu schob. ''Habt ihr es geschafft? Oder musstest du doch etwas von deinem Pudding opfern?'', fragte es der Weißhaarige lächelnd und legte sein Buch zur Seite, welches er gerade auf dem Bett las. ''Alles drinnen!'', gab es Tamaki grinsend von sich und kam auf Sogo zu, um sich an den Rand des Bettes zu setzten. ''Gut. Ich habe dir die Bilder alle auf dein Handy geschickt, ich hoffe sie gefallen dir.'' Sogo lächelte und beobachtete Tamaki verwirrt, welcher in der Tasche seines Hoodies herum fummelte. ''Tamaki-kun?'' Doch schließlich beugte sich Tamaki zu ihm und hielt ihm etwas vor die Nase. ''I-ich...uh...du hast dir ja nichts ausgesucht.'' Tamaki brummte, er hatte einen Anhänger von Ousama Pudding in der Hand, welchen er selbst auch hatte, nur in einer anderen Farbe. ''Du kannst ihn dir ja ans Handy machen, hab ich auch gemacht.'' Ein wenig verlegen war der Blauhaarige schon, gut war er im Geschenke machen nicht, doch er hatte sich irgendwie mehr bedanken wollen. ''Danke, Tamaki-kun.'' Sogo nahm den Anhänger lächelnd an und befestigte ihn direkt an seinem Handy. ''Er ist süß.'' Nun war der Jüngere aber doch zufrieden, dass Sogo sich freute. Sein Anhänger war in der gewöhnlichen Farbe des Puddings, außer das die Farbe der 'Soße' violett gewesen war, bei Sogo war sie nun blau-türkis. ''Darf ich heute bei dir schlafen?'' - ''Natürlich.''

Zusammen machten sie es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich, gingen die Bilder vom Tag durch und lachten, denn es waren einige lustige, aber auch schöne Fotos dabei gewesen.

Das Wochenende verging schnell und auch die Wochen rasten, Tamaki hatte weiterhin Schule gehabt, doch eines Tages war er zur gewohnten Zeit noch nicht zu Hause. Der Rest saß schon am Tisch versammelt, man unterhielt sich und alberte ein wenig herum, doch nur der Blauhaarige fehlte. ''Vielleicht musste er ja nachsitzen!'', scherzte es Mitsuki und Iori schüttelte nur den Kopf. Doch wie war es schon schön, wenn man vom Teufel spricht! Die Tür öffnete sich und Tamaki kam hinein, sah zu den anderen und lächelte kurz, denn er war nicht alleine. An der Hand hatte er ein Mädchen, welches er mit hinein brachte. Alle Augenpaare waren auf die junge Dame gerichtet, welche verlegen zu den Jungs lächelte. ''Hey Leute. Ich wollte euch Miko vorstellen...wir sind zusammen.'' Tamaki lächelte und Miko verbeugte sich. Vorerst herrschte Stille, denn die meisten waren geschockt, jedoch musste irgendwer das Wort ergreifen. ''Oh, hallo Miko.'' Yamato brach die Stille lieber und lächelte das Mädchen an. ''Schön deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Hoffentlich ist er dir nicht zu anstrengend.'' Ein Scherz sollte die Runde lockern und alle lachten...fast alle. Allzu lange blieben die beiden nicht in der Runde, denn sie wollten alleine sein, weshalb der Rest der sechs Jungs wieder zurück blieb. ''Tamaki hat eine Freundin! Und ich nicht! NOOOOO!'' Dramatisch raufte sich Nagi die Haare und sprang auf. ''Ich verstehe die Damen hier nicht! Ich dachte alle finden mich hübsch!? WHY?!'' Für Nagi war das ganze doch ziemlich unvorstellbar, wie hatte dieser Schüler denn so einfach eine Freundin finden können!?

''Ich werde mal auf mein Zimmer gehen...ich bin ziemlich müde.'', nur leise gab Sogo dies von sich, doch Yamato sah ihn genaustens an und nickte etwas. ''Schlaf gut.'' - ''Schlaf schön, Sogo-san!'' Während der Weißhaarige aus dem Raum ging, konnte Yamato im letzten Moment noch beobachten, wie eine dicke Träne über die Wange des Weißhaarigen rollte und er wartete seufzend einige Augenblicke ab. Doch auch die fröhlichen Mienen des anderen ebbten ab und wurden misstrauisch. ''Das...ich verstehe das nicht.'' - ''Das tut keiner von uns...'' Keiner hier hatte das nachvollziehen können...das Tamaki eine Freundin hatte. Es war nicht der Fakt, dass es ein Mädchen war oder das er der erste der Jungs gewesen war. Fakt war, dass jeder glaubte, dass Tamaki und Sogo eigentlich Gefühle für einander hatten, doch schien dies nur einseitig gewesen zu sein.

Im Zimmer angekommen ließ Sogo sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür fallen, ließ nun alles raus, was er jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und weinte bittere Tränen. Langsam rutschte der Junge die Tür hinab, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte fürchterlich. Denn gerade eben hatte Tamaki ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ein Stich...mitten ins Herz. Wie all das fühlte es sich an. Und es tat weh...fürchterlich weh. Die Welt konnte Sogo nicht mehr verstehen. Er stellte sich viele Fragen und vor allem fragte er sich, ob er selbst so blöd gewesen war um nicht zu merken, dass Tamaki all seine Worte und taten nur freundschaftlich meinte.

Denn schon lange standen sich die beiden sehr nahe und über all die Zeit hatte der Weißhaarige so viele Gefühle für den Größeren entwickelt...die anscheinend nicht erwidert wurden.

''Wir sollten zu ihm!'' Riku war in Sorge und stand direkt auf. ''Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht sollten wir ihn in Ruhe lassen.'' - ''Aber er braucht jetzt sicherlich jemanden, Iori!'' - ''Vielleicht will er ja auch lieber alleine sein?!'' Die beiden brummten sich an, woraufhin Yamato seufzte. ''Hört auf zu streiten. Riku komm. Wir schauen mal nach.'' nickend war der Rotschopf sofort dabei und sie machten sich leise auf den Weg zum Zimmer des Allrounders. Es war still im Rest des Hauses und so konnte man, wenn man richtig hinhörte, dass weinen und das schluchzen von Sogo sehr deutlich hören. Sofort verzog Riku traurig das Gesicht, selbst seine Augen wurden glasig, da ihm Sogo einfach so unfassbar leid tat. Stumm sahen sich der Brillenträger und der Center an. Ein Kopfschütteln, von beiden Seiten. Wahrscheinlich war es nun wirklich keine gute Idee dort hinein zu gehen...

Gerade würden keine Worte...keine Taten und auch keine Umarmungen ein gebrochenes Herz heilen können. Keine Medizin wäre stark genug gewesen.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Zumindest für Sogo. Noch den ganzen Abend...bis in die Nacht hinein weinte dieser. Vor einigen Tagen noch hatte er auf seinem Handy ein Bild von Tamaki und sich als Hintergrund eingerichtet, doch selbst dies konnte er jetzt nicht einmal mehr ansehen. Und am schlimmsten...dieser Anhänger. Der Anhänger, dem Tamaki ihm geschenkt hatte. Alles was an ihn erinnerte tat weh, einfach alles.

Doch der Wahrheit ins Auge blickend musste sich Sogo irgendwie damit abfinden und dies möglichst schnell. Demnächst hatte MEZZO nämlich so einige Termine und Auftritte. Privates von der Arbeit trennen, dass würde er auf jeden Fall tun müssen.

Leichter gesagt als getan. Die ersten Termine kamen schnell und nichts war mehr so wie zuvor. Auf der Bühne schaffte es der Weißhaarige nicht wirklich zu lächeln, es fiel ihm schwer. Wie sollte er lächeln, wenn die Person, die neben ihm stand, ihm so das Herz gebrochen hatte. Das ganze entging selbst Tamaki nicht. Er hielt sich für einen Idioten, war es vielleicht auch, doch selbst er merkte, wie seltsam sich Sogo verhielt. In letzter Zeit war alles anderes.  
''Sou-chan..bedrückt dich irgendetwas?'' Tamaki konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er wollte wissen was los war. Er hatte Sogo schon so lange nicht mehr Lächeln gesehen, dass war ungewöhnlich gewesen. ''Es ist alles in Ordnung, Tamaki-kun.'' Die Antwort kam ruhig, aber auch irgendwie kühl. Dabei wagte Sogo es nicht einmal, einen Blick zu seinem Kollegen zu werfen. Immer starr nach vorn war sein Blick gerichtet gewesen. ''Bist du dir sicher?'' Ein kurzes nicken. Konnte man sich damit zufrieden geben? Der Größere zumindest nicht. ''Verdammt, Sou-chan!'' plötzlich landete Sogo mit dem Rücken an der nächstbesten Wand und zuckte doch dementsprechend erschrocken zusammen. Tamaki stand direkt vor ihm, hatte die Finger in den Kragen des anderen gekrallt und sah den Weißhaarigen ernst an. Sie befanden sich gerade in ihrem Hotel für den Aufenthalt hier, doch auf dem Flur hier war gerade weit und breit niemand zu sehen. ''Jetzt sag mir endlich was los ist! Du benimmst dich seit einiger Zeit schon so komisch! Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?!'' Tamaki war aufgeregt, sauer aber vielleicht auch nervös. Er wollte doch nur wissen, was los gewesen war.

Mit Ach und Krach zwang sich Sogo zu einem falschen Lächeln, sah den anderen dabei an und seufzte leise. ''Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wirklich.'' Doch gerade dieses falsche Lächeln...es tat weh dies zu sehen. Tamaki wusste genau, dass Sogo ihm etwas vorspielte, denn sein derzeitiges Schauspiel war schlecht. Mehr als nur schlecht. ''Ich bin einfach nur müde...von der ganzen Arbeit.'' Eine Ausrede, mehr nicht. Schweren Herzens ließ Tamaki die Hände sinken. Senkte ebenso den Blick und nickte dann auch leicht. Er wollte Sogo zurück...den alten Sogo.

Die beiden betraten ihr großes Zimmer. Für heute hatten sie nichts mehr zu tun und spät war es auch schon gewesen, so dauerte es nicht lange und sie lagen schon bald zusammen in dem großen Doppelbett. Auch wenn Sogo dies nicht gewollt hatte, es ließ sich nicht mehr anders buchen, denn sonst hatten sie es so auch getan. Nun war es Tamaki, der die Welt nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Lange betrachtete er Sogo, sah ihm beim schlafen zu und immer wieder wurde ihm klar, dass der Kleine viel abgenommen hatte. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte...er sah ihn kaum essen. Sehr wenig, um genau zu sein. Lag es wirklich an ihm? Angst machte sich in dem großen Puddingfan breit und er robbte vorsichtig näher an den Kleineren heran. ''Sou-chan...'' Gebrochen klang seine Stimme. Seine Finger fuhren vorsichtig die feinen Konturen von Sogo's Gesicht nach und ein kleiner Tropfen landete auf dessen Wange. Er wollte ihn niemals verlieren.

MEZZO kurz vor dem AUS! Wird sich MEZZO trennen?! Wechselt Sogo Osaka zu einer anderen Firma?

All diese Schlagzeilen. Sie häuften und häuften sich immer mehr, denn alles und jeder merkte, dass hinter MEZZO nicht mehr der Elan steckte, welcher einmal vorhanden gewesen war. Sogo's Auftritte ließen wirklich zu wünschen übrig und selbst Tamaki alleine konnte dies nicht ausbaden. Sein kleiner Kollege schien sich immer mehr zurück zu ziehen und zu allem Übel sah er immer schlimmer aus. Immer öfter hatte der Kleinere Kreislaufprobleme, konnte sich teilweise nach Auftritten vor Erschöpfung kaum rühren und war extrem abgemagert.

''Sogo-san...wie geht es dir heute?'' Tsumugi war extra zu seinem Schützling ins Zimmer gekommen. Hatte für ihn gekocht und etwas Tee gemacht. Sie machte sich riesige Sorgen, denn alle sahen dem Allrounder an, dass es ihm schlecht ging, auch wenn dieser es immer wieder abstritt. ''Ganz gut.'' Schwach lächelte der Weißhaarige und sah zu seiner Managerin, welche das Tablett langsam neben dem Bett des anderen abstellte.  
''Freust du dich schon auf das zusammentreffen mit Ryu von TRIGGER?'', fragte sie es lächelnd, während sie sich zu dem anderen setzte. Auch sie wusste, wie sehr Sogo TRIGGER mochte und das Ryu sein Lieblingsmitglied gewesen war. ''Ja, sehr.'' Sogo freute sich wirklich etwas. Das wäre vielleicht eine wirklich willkommene Abwechslung gewesen. Es hatte lange gedauert, um die Zusammenarbeit mit TRIGGER's Ryu ans laufen zu bringen, doch Tsumugi hatte sich so sehr eingesetzt, dass es schließlich geklappt hatte.

Für diesen Tag war (leider) auch Tamaki mit von der Partie. Sie sollten zu dritt einen Song einsingen. LOVE & GAME. Zuerst war sich Sogo über den Inhalt dieses Textes wirklich alles andere als sicher, doch als schlechtester 'Nein-Sager' der Welt...nun.

Doch als es soweit war und er Ryu endlich erst einmal gegenüber stand, war der Weißhaarige doch ziemlich glücklich. ''Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Sogo.'' Sanft schüttelten die beiden ihre Hände, denn auch Ryu hatte in den Medien alles über MEZZO verfolgen können. Ebenso sah er nun mit eigenen Augen, dass der kleine Sogo wirklich recht mitgenommen aussah. Ob er vielleicht einfach nur krank gewesen war? Tamaki beobachtete das ganze skeptisch.

Seit langem...seit langsam sah er Sogo wieder lachen. Aufrichtig und herzlich lachen. Lächelnd, fröhlich. Nach so langer Zeit hatte es endlich wieder jemand geschafft ihn glücklich zu machen und dies war nicht er selbst gewesen. Tamaki war sauer. Oh ja. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut. Am liebsten hätte er geschrien. Machte Sogo das extra?! Wollte er ihn ärgern?  
Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt versuchte er so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. War das der Ernst des Weißhaarigen? Sie gingen zusammen den Text durch, sangen gemeinsam und hatten Spaß, Sogo lächelte viel und verstand sich extrem gut mit Ryu. Nun war es mal Tamaki, der kaum etwas zur Runde bei trug. Warum war Sogo nur so?!

Auch die weiteren Termine waren für Tamaki so unglaublich unerträglich gewesen. Er sah Sogo aufblühen und dies zusammen mit Ryu. Vor seinen eigenen Augen! Selbst beim Fotoshooting in diesen (für Tamaki) komischen Klamotten konnten die beiden kaum voneinander ablassen und alberten viel miteinander herum. So fühlte es sich an, wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein und dies war eins der unangenehmsten Gefühle überhaupt. Er würde ihn darauf ansprechen müssen. Es ging nicht anders. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Sogo weiterhin alles abstreiten würde...es musste sein. Doch hielt sich der Blauhaarige zurück. Er wollte dies unter vier Augen tun, keiner sollte etwas mitbekommen.

Erst am Abend, als Tamaki diesen Tag über sich ergehen lassen musste, suchte er Sogo's Hotelzimmer auf. Ja. Er hatte es geschafft. Sogo hatte solange darauf bestanden, dass sie getrennte Zimmer bekamen, bis die Managerin nach gab und immer zwei Zimmer buchte. Alleine das...sagte alles.

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, klopfte Tamaki an die Tür des anderen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich diese öffnete. ''Tamaki-kun? Hast du etwas verge- eh, hey?!'' Ohne zu Fragen drückte Tamaki die Tür auf, ging hinein und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. ''Du wirst mir jetzt endlich sagen, was verdammt nochmal mit dir los ist!'' - ''Was...soll sein es ist doch alles in Or-'' Weiter kam er nicht. Tamaki schlug wütend gegen die Wand, direkt neben Sogo's Kopf. ''Erzähl mir doch keinen Scheiß! Ich weiß ich bin blöd! Aber ich bin nicht blind! Sag mir endlich die Wahrheit!'' Leichte Nervosität machte sich in dem Kleineren breit und Sogo sah etwas zur Seite. ''Was soll denn sein? Die Medien...du weißt doch, man sollte ihnen nicht glauben...'' Irgendwie versuchte er sich jetzt schon zu verteidigen, doch nur, weil er Angst hatte. ''Sogo!'' Schwer atmete Tamaki ein und aus, zog die etwas pochende Hand zurück und sah den anderen an. ''Du...bist schon so lange so...abweisend zu mir...nur zu mir! Du hast mich schon solange nicht mehr angelächelt. Ich...wir...früher...durfte ich immer zu dir ins Zimmer. Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich durfte bei dir schlafen und ich habe immer gerne meinen Pudding mit dir geteilt. Ich durfte immer zu dir! Immer! Ich konnte immer mit dir reden. Ich...ich darf gar nichts mehr davon. Wir dürfen uns ja nicht mal mehr das gleiche Zimmer auf Reisen teilen...'' Umso länger er redete, umso leiser und verzweifelter klang die Stimme des Größeren und unweigerlich sammelten sich Tränen in den Augen des Jüngeren. ''Du distanzierst dich immer mehr von mir. Und dann...muss ich zu sehen wie du mit diesem Ryu lachst und Spaß hast...ganz ohne mich. Du bist zwar bei mir...aber so weit weg.'' Mit einem verletzten und sehr verzweifelten Blick sah Tamaki den anderen an. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kullerten ihm die ersten einzelnen Tränen über die Wangen. ''Sou-chan...ich will dich...nicht verlieren...'', schluchzte er es und fasste den Weißhaarigen fest an den Oberarmen. ''Bitte sag mir doch einfach was los ist! Wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, dann sag es mir! Ich weiß nicht was ich falsch gemacht habe, wenn du es mir nicht sagst!'' Vor lauter Verzweiflung krallte sich Tamaki an den Armen des anderen fest und schüttelte den Kleineren leicht.

Doch für Sogo war es ein Schock Tamaki so weinen zu sehen. Das hatte er nie gewollt. Bei all der Distanz, die er vor ihm gesucht hatte, hatte er nie bemerkt wie sehr er Tamaki dabei weh tat. Die Person, die er noch immer über alles liebte.

Für einen Moment blieb Sogo geschockt an Ort und Stelle stehen. Was sollte er sagen? Wirklich die Wahrheit? Gerade schien einfach kein Ausweg daran vorbei zu führen. Recht überfordert sah sich der Kleinere um und atmete schwer auf. ''Ich...also...'' Sogo wusste nicht, was oder wie er es sagen sollte. Gerade wünschte er sich wirklich ein Buch herbei, worin er genau das nachlesen konnte.

''Als du diesen einen Tag mit deiner Freundin zu uns kamst...und sie vorgestellt hast. Das war...der schlimmste Tag überhaupt für mich.'' Sogo zog verzweifelt die Augenbrauen zusammen, denn gerade war es hart sich noch einmal an diese Minuten erinnern zu müssen, die ihm so sein Herz zerrissen hatten. ''Ich...das...tat so weh Tamaki...''

Der Blauhaarige brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, was Sogo genau meinte, doch es war nicht sehr schwer gewesen. Seine türkisblauen Augen weiteten sich, ehe er realisierte, warum Sogo so gewesen war. ''Meinst du etwa-'' - ''Ich habe mich in dich verliebt Tamaki. Schon so lange...ich dachte die ganze Zeit, wir könnten vielleicht irgendwie zusammen kommen. Aber..'' Ein weiteres Mal brach Sogo in Tränen aus und er hatte nicht die Kraft noch weiter zu sprechen. Stattdessen versteckte er sein Gesicht lieber hinter seinen Händen und fühlte erneut diesen schrecklichen Schmerz, den er die Wochen über irgendwie verdrängt hatte.

Fassungslos und mit großen Augen sah er zu dem Kleineren hinab, welcher bitterlich weinte. Gerade...das war alles so unfassbar. ''Sou-chan!'' Tamaki jammerte, drückte Sogo sofort an sich und auch ihm liefen erneut die Tränen über die Wangen. ''Warum...warum hast du nichts gesagt?!'' er schluchzte schwer, holte etwas Luft und drückte den Älteren fest an sich, einfach um ihn zu halten. Zusammen weinten sie, eine Weile sogar, bis sich beide irgendwie halbwegs beruhigen konnte. Schwer seufzend sah Tamaki hinab in das verweinte Gesicht des anderen, streichelte über die nasse Wange und biss sich von Innen auf die Unterlippe. ''Ich...ich bin auch in dich verliebt...''

Für einen Moment weiteten sich die Augen von Sogo und er sah fassungslos aber auch verwirrt zu dem anderen hinauf. ''Aber deine Freundin?''

Tamaki seufzte, zog Sogo sanft mit sich, damit sie sich erst einmal gemeinsam auf das Bett setzen konnten, um in Ruhe zu reden. ''Sou-chan...ich...ich habe so viele Andeutungen gemacht. Ich habe es zumindest versucht. Aber...all diese Versuche haben nie etwas gebracht. Ich bin vielleicht zu blöd dazu...denn ich habe nie gemerkt...dass du etwas für mich fühlst.'' - ''Du hast mir nie offen gezeigt, was du über die Andeutungen gedacht hast.'' Traurig senkte Tamaki dabei den Blick. ''Was genau...meinst du?'' Sogo war irritiert, nun stand alles Kopf. Er konnte Tamaki kaum folgen, weshalb eine Erklärung gerade dringend notwendig gewesen war. ''Zuletzt...ich habe dir diesen Anhänger geschenkt...schon vergessen?'' Tamaki deutete auf den türkisblauen Ousama Pudding Anhänger, welcher nach all der Zeit noch immer an Sogo's Handy baumelte. ''Auf seinem Rücken steht I U ...ich habe es selbst rein geritzt...'' Man hatte deutlich sehen können, dass dies nicht maschinell geschehen war, sondern das es eben von einer Person hinein geritzt worden war.

''Was?!'' Fassungslos schnappte sich Sogo sein Handy und nahm direkt den Anhänger unter Betracht und tatsächlich...wie Tamaki es sagte. ''I-ich...'' Sogo blinzelte, sah zu Tamaki, welcher weiterhin traurig zur Seite sah. ''Ich habe dir einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben...in der Gasse. Aber du...du hast nicht wirklich reagiert. Ich wollte deshalb so schnell wie möglich weg. Die ganze Zeit über wollte ich bei dir sein. Ich habe so viel bei dir geschlafen. Überall wollte ich dich mitnehmen...dich begleiten. Egal was ich getan habe...nie hatte ich Erfolg.'' Leicht schluchzend wischte sich der Jüngere über seine nassen Wangen und sah dann zu Sogo. ''Ich war...so traurig Sou-chan. Irgendwann wollte ich mich einfach ablenken. Ich dachte, wenn ich mir jemand anderen Suche...dann geht es. Miko kam da gerade gelegen aber...es war keine schöne Beziehung. Wir sind schon lange nicht mehr zusammen.'' - ''Ich bin ein Idiot Sou-chan...es tut mir alles so leid...hätte ich doch bloß gewusst...''

''Nein...i-ich...ich bin ein Idiot.'' So langsam aber sicher rieselte es dem Weißhaareigen einzeln vor den Augen hinab. Er hatte all die Zeichen nie erkannte. Er hatte immer gedacht das Tamaki einfach anhänglich war und...er eben so seine Eigenart hatte. Dabei hatte der sonst so schlaue Sogo das einfach offensichtliche total übersehen gehabt. Sogo schämte sich so sehr. Er legte sein Handy zur Seite und sah entschuldigend zu dem anderen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sich die anderen seinetwegen sorgten, weil er sich so dämlich benahm. ''Es..tut mir alles so leid.''

Doch Tamaki schüttelte den Kopf. Sofort kam er dem anderen näher, legte seine Arme um den Kleineren und drückte ihn an sich. Auch Sogo legte sofort die Arme um Tamaki, drückte sich an ihn und die beiden sahen sich an. Leicht kam der Blauhaarige mit dem Kopf vor, war sich jedoch unsicher...war das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen? Sogo lächelte. Zaghaft doch ehrlich. Das war das Zeichen, was Tamaki brauchte, um letztendlich sanft seine Lippen auf die des anderen zu legen. Beide schlossen ihre Augen und all der Frust und Schmerz schien wie davon geblasen. Gerade konnte wohl keiner von beiden glücklicher sein.

Lange Zeit hielten sie sich in den Armen, bis sie sich einfach zur Seite fallen ließen, um es sich wie in alten Zeiten gemütlich auf dem Bett zu machen. Doch nun eng umschlungen aneinander gekuschelt. Weder Tamaki noch Sogo wollten gerade los lassen. Als würden sie die verlorene Zeit gerade einfach nur noch nachholen wollen. ''Ich habe dich so vermisst, Sou-chan.'' - ''Ich dich auch, Tamaki-kun.''.

Mehrmals küssten sich die beiden streichelten sich und tauschten einfache Zärtlichkeiten miteinander aus. ''Sou-chan...darf ich heute bei dir schlafen?'', flüsterte Tamaki es leise in einen der unzähligen Küsse hinein, woraufhin Sogo nur sanft lächelte. ''Natürlich.''


End file.
